Don't you love him?
by Leilani Daniels
Summary: Riza Nikato is the leader of the hostess club. What happens when she meets a certain red-head? And who is the man that's following her? What will he do to her?
1. Chapter 1

Riza Nikato walked down the hall and into the fourth music room. Her friends were there already and dressed in the days theme. Miri Marubai was wearing a red kimono with green stripes and pink petals on it. It set off her blond hair wonderfully. Amu Nikikai was wearing a blue kimono with light blue swirls. Sara Chamarai was wearing a pink one. Amu had black hair and so did Sara. Riza(as club captian) had to wear the most showy one. She put on a kimono that split to her knees and had baggy sleeves. The kimono was bright green and had sakura trees on it.  
A guy walked in as soon as they were set up. He had red hair and a thuggish face. His manner was kinda goofy and shy. Over all Riza thought he was cute

Riza Nikato stared at the hottie.(also known as Kasanoda)"W-Welcome to the hostess club!" said Riza. The guy stared at her and she turned red and went over to Miri. "Miri-chan... Who is he?" she asked. "His name is Ritsu Kasanoda. He's a real thug..." she said with a small frown. Miri readjusted her glasses and went over to Kasanoda. "Who will you designate?" she asked. Riza sat down in her spot and stared out the window. For some reason, all the guys like Miri and Amu. She and Sara were the outcasts. "Whats her name?" Said Kasanoda in a scratchy voice. "Thats the club captian, Riza Nikato." said Miri

Riza stared in disbelief as the boy walked over to her.

Her heart thumped and she couldn't stop her face from turning red

."H-Hello! I am Riza Nikato! I will be your hostess today! Tomorrow you can change...If you don't like me..." she whispered.

Kasanoda smiled softly. "I don't think I wanna change." he said. 

Riza turned even more red. Several more guys entered the room and one designated Sara. The others designated Miri and Amu. "so what do you like to do?" she asked. "I like to play kick the can." 'Really now?' she thought. "I-I do too!" she said with a cheerful smile. "R-Really? Would you play with me sometime?" he asked. Everyone in the room heard his enthusiastic comment and said,"WOOOOOOT! GO RIZA! GO RITSU!" Riza finally caught on. "Oh...My...God...BAD RIZA! BAD!" she whispered to herself as her whole face turned red. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" he said. "It's okay...I just have an overactive imagination." whispered Riza.


	2. Chapter 2

Riza was walking to class when she bumped into something.

She looked up and saw Kasanoda.

"K-K-Kasanoda-kun!" she stuttered.

He was wearing a slight frown on his face and it made her wonder what was wrong.

"W-What happened?" she asked.

"It sucks being a Yakuza's son." he mumbled.

"I probably can't help you there...But I can offer my father's services! He's a PI!" she offered.

"Thanks,Riza. You're okay." he said.

* * *

Riza and her friend Miharu Nakamura were walking through the store near their house.

Ever since Miharu's dad had started hitting her, Miharu lived with Riza.

"So what's the guy like?" asked Miharu.

"H-He's really sweet, a little bit awkward and shy." said Riza.

"So...Have ya kissed him yet?" asked Miharu with a large smirk.

Riza turned several shades of red and coughed.

"Since when have I kissed anyone?" she said.

"Yeah...You're right...You're a little nun!" said Miharu.

Riza heard the bell on the store ring and she looked at the door.

She saw several guys enter the store and go back to the cigarette aisle.

* * *

Green eyes. Brown hair. The perfect little victim. Junichiro Yamakize stared at the girl in the front aisle.

She hadn't seemed to notice him yet.

She was around 16 and had an hourglass figure.

Her nose was straight and her eyebrows were shaped well.

He stared at her up and down.

His gaze lingered on her breasts. '32D.' he thought.

Her little friend wasn't bad looking either.

Black hair with blue highlights.

A lip piercing.

She had about the same shape as the other girl.

But she didn't possess the same innocence as the girl next to her.

Junichiro was definitely going to keep an eye on them.

* * *

Miharu noticed the man behind them.

He kept staring at Riza like he was going to eat her.

Miharu wasn't going to put up with that.

"Excuse me sir! It's very rude to keep staring at someone that you don't know!" she said.

The man looked at her and Miharu recoiled.

It wasn't that he was ugly.

In fact, he was very handsome.

It was his cold brown eyes.

They drilled holes into her.

It was scary.

* * *

Ritsu Kasanoda walked into the store and saw Riza.

"Yo! Riza!" he said.

"K-K-Kasanoda-kun!" she said with a smile.

"Hey." said the girl next to her.

"Hi..." he replied.

"So is this the guy?" asked the girl.

Riza nodded and blushed prettily.

Kasanoda smiled at them and went to the back aisles to find his gang.

He noticed one of the members staring at Riza and her friend.

"Hey, man...Look at those chicks! You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" said the member.

"No, Junichiro. I'm not thinking what you're thinking." he said surprising himself by growling.

* * *

Riza walked out of the store with Miharu and got in the car.

"So waht do you think of him?" she asked.

Miharu shrugged and smiled.

"He's okay...But he's not that great looking."said Miharu.

Riza scowled.

"He's very nice..."

* * *

Amu Nikikai was walking to Riza's house when she saw a guy.

The guy was watching Riza's window.

It was really creepy.

Amu decided to use the front entrance instead of the back door like always.

She entered Riza's house and quickly locked the door.

"Riza! It's me! Amu!" she shouted.

Amu walked up the stairs and looked around but didn't see anyone.

She had just passed Riza's bedroom door when something tackled her.

"NO!NO!" she screamed.

"Ah shut up, Amu! You're such a sissy!!" said Miharu.

"Miha-chan?" came a voice.

"Hey Riza!!" said Amu as she got up and brushed off her jeans.

* * *

"So you think that a guy's following me?" asked Riza.

Amu and Miharu nodded.

"Why would someone follow me?" she asked.

"Well, lets see...You're pretty, you have low self-esteem, and your dad is a PI." said Miharu.

Riza's face turned red at the blunt statement.

"I-I don't have low self-esteem..." she said.

* * *

second chappie! woot!

(starts to dance around like an idiot)


	3. Chapter 3

Riza blushed a bit as she tried to brush what her friends had said off.

"I-I don't have low esteem!" she mumbled.

"Riiiiiiight. You're just a nun." her friend, Miharu, mumbled.

Amu laughed a bit. "Riza, you should really do something though. I'm sure I saw a guy staring at your window!"

Riza's eyes widenned. "You did?" she whispered softly, suddenly scared.

Amu nodded solemnly and Riza looked down in shock.

"We should tell Dad...." she whispered and all the girls nodded.

* * *

Junichiro growled softly as he watched the black-haired girl talk to the young beauty.

"She's not worth my time." he muttered to himself, trying to convince himself to stop following her.

BUt it was like he couldn't.

The thrill of the chase was too much for him.

It was addictive drug, a drug that he would not give up anytime soon.

NO matter what Kasanoda said.


End file.
